The present invention is directed to methods for efficiently inhibiting cancer, scar formation, disrupting the cellular cytoskeleton, and conferring resistance from infection. More particularly, this invention relates to methods of treating diseases associated with cancer, scar formation and infections and to delivering this activity in live animals including humans having such diseases.
Cancer is the unregulated growth of cells and tumors. Although cell survival, division, mobility and invasiveness are natural and regulated processes in wound healing, fetal and embryonal development and in the formation of the corpus luteum, endometrium and placenta. These processes are vital to health and growth and are very well regulated by oncogenes, tumor suppressor genes and a myriad of growth factors, while they can, however, when unregulated lead to tumor formation. Genetic alterations, however, caused by both heritable and environmental factors can lead to pathogenic and unregulated growths and tumors. Pathogenic cellular dysregulation leading to cancer and other diseases is unwanted and is the target for therapeutic interventions.